


Vergil's Spicy Ramen Challenge

by Lachesissora



Series: DMC Week 2020 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack Fic, DMC Week, Food, Gen, Just me bullying Vergil, Spicy ramen challenge, food eating challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: Vergil, Son of Sparda, the Alpha and The Omega, the Darkslayer, is not the kind of a person who will back down from a challenge or a dare. He will accept it and each time he does, he will emerge victorious. But when the challenge is presented in the form of a bowl of spicy instant noodles, Vergil thinks that he can easily beat this silly, little challenge….Or so he believes.For DMC Week, Day 4: Food
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: DMC Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959541
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Vergil's Spicy Ramen Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friends has this headcannon that Vergil can not handle spicy food. And this idea had been brewing in my mind for months and only now I managed to write it down.
> 
> please enjoy :)

It was a very uneventful day at the Devil May Cry office.

Business this month had been a bit slower than the previous months. They hadn’t received much calls like before and even even if they did, those calls were mostly about trivial, miscellaneous things that had nothing to do with Demon Hunting business. Things like “Can you help find my cat?” to “My sink is all clogged up, can you fix it?”. And all of them ended with Dante slamming the phone back.

For what it’s worth, Dante really needed to change the way he advertised their business, Vergil sighed.

Well even if they didn’t have to rely on calls for a job, they would still have Morrison to bring in some jobs. But even the information broker didn’t have anything to offer to them this month! He even had the nerve to joke that those demons “Have a right to go on a holiday”.

And so with no jobs at the moment (They actually did. Dante just refused to do them), the twins were currently _lazing_ around at the lobby, with Vergil on the sofa reading a novel and Dante at his office chair, both legs were crossed on the table, with that obscene magazine covering his face, pretending to take a nap. Vergil couldn’t count how many times he had heard Dante yawning so loudly ever since he had sat there since this morning.

Vergil just rolled his eyes. He knew Dante purposely yawned like that. It was his little brother’s attempt at riling him up. He wanted a response from his brother, like a grunt or a huff, or even a summon sword to his chest. But Vergil won’t let him indulge with that small victory. No.

Not when Vergil was determined to become the winner of this silly little challenge they had set up for themselves.

“How long are you guys going to keep it up?” Came the femenine voice from the front door. Vergil didn’t even have to look away from his novel to know who it was. It was the walking arsenal, Lady and coming alongside with her was Trish and their new additional friend, Fay.

“Until Vergil here loses his patience.” Dante replied through the magazine.

“Are you sure it will not be you who will lose your mind, Dante?” Trish added in, walking towards Dante and snatching the magazine away from him.

“Come on, Trish. Have a little faith on me will ya. I almost had it!” Dante retorted.

“No, you didn’t.” Lady jumped in.

The three of them started to bicker with Lady and Trish dragging Dante’s ass for his inability to just admit defeat. Leaving Vergil to stop reading his novel altogether and gazed upon the other guest in the room, Fay. She mouthed to him ‘Hi’ and he nodded, taking a glance at the plastic bags on her hands.

“What’s that?” He asked her.

“Oh, these?” She raised the plastic bags. “Just something I think can spice up whatever boring challenge you have with Dante.” Vergil raised his eyebrows at the statement and Fay walked closer to him. She put the plastic bags on the table in front of him before she sat next to him.

Vergil looked over the plastic bags and realised that it contained 5 bowls of what he assumed as instant noodles. “You want us to join in on an eating challenge?”

“Not just an _ordinary_ eating challenge.” Vergil swore he saw her eyes sparkled when she said that. He had known Fay for almost half a year now to know when she got really excited over something. She took out a bowl from the plastic bag and handed it to him. Her grin never left her face. “Have you heard about those Spicy Ramen challenges going on all over the internet?”

Vergil tilted his head slightly. He rarely used the internet and the only time he did was when he wanted to search something for his studies or watch cooking videos. He never bothered with all of the social media sites, let alone bother to keep up with all those internet trends.

“Wait, hold up! Fay, did I hear you say eating challenge?” Dante perked up from the other said. As expected from someone who likes to try any challenges available on the internet.. Or maybe because he was excited over the prospect of having free lunch.

“You heard that right, Dante! Come on, you all should come here!”

The trio came over to have a look at the bowls of ramen that she had bought. Vergil took this chance to inspect the bowl. ‘Samyang 2x Spicy Hot Chicken Flavour’ stated on the bowl with a cartoonish illustration of a chicken breathing fire with a bomb on its hand. The bowl even contained an instruction to prepare for the meal. But not like it mattered to him because he knew how to prepare instant noodles, he ate them a lot when he was just a distraught broken teenager. But most of the flavours that he had were anything but spicy. He wasn’t sure when was the last time he ate anything that was spicy. He had curry once and he believed that was spicy due to the spices. He ate bell peppers before and it tasted more sweet than spicy.

So to say he wasn’t curious about what it meant by ‘2x spicy’ was not true all together.

“Okay, then babe. Explain how do you go about this challenge?” Dante asked.

“It’s simple: Whoever finishes the ramen first, wins.” She explained, casually.

“That’s foolish. This bowl is only about 105g. Everyone can finish this at the same time due to its amount. There’s no challenge in this.” Vergil pointed out. If she meant that they have to eat it in 30 seconds then he might consider it a challenge. But this sounded ridiculous.

“Are you sure about that, Vergil?” Fay said in a sing-song kind of tone, and Vergil could see she was daring him with her stare.

“I don’t believe it’s that simple.” Lady chimed in, she was already holding her phone probably looking at the said challenge online. “It’s called ‘Spicy Korean Ramen challenge’ for a reason. These are the spiciest flavour the brand ever made. Not many people can finish it without downing themselves with water.”

“Hold up, Lady. Spicier than Uncle Jan’s Hot Wings?” Dante sounded intrigued. Of course, his foolish little brother would be interested in this sort of thing.

“I assure you, those hot wings are nothing to compare with these ramen.” Fay added as if she had tasted them before… Or maybe she did. He did remember she said she preferred her food to be spicy.

“If it’s so then I’m out” Trish spoke up from behind Dante.

“Me too. I have a client to meet later today and I don't want to end up with a stomach ache.” Lady backed out too.

So all that left were Him, Dante and Fay.

“It’s okay girls, I’m actually challenging them though.” She gestured at them both but Vergil knew that she meant him, specifically. “I just wanted to see if they are strong enough to complete the challenge.”

“What makes you think we won't win this, babe?” Dante smirked, already in the mood.

“You’ll see” She crypticly replied, then she turned to Vergil with that playful glint in her eyes. “You’re joining, right?” That was not an ask but more of her confirming his participation. She was daring him to join!

“Come on, bro, Too chicken out for this challenge?” Dante taunted.

He scoffed at that. Where in the world did they get the idea that he would lose in an eating challenge such as this? He may didn’t eat that much and he couldn’t say he was adventurous when it comes to food. But Vergil had once eaten raw demon’s meat and it was the most disgusting thing he ever had tasted, raw or cooked. And he finished it just fine. His stomach could withstand it. Food is food.

Plus, they had nothing else to do for the day. Most of his tasks were completed early at dawn. He had lots of free time to spare and Vergil was pretty much bored reading that new novel. The plot was bland. No chemistry between the characters at all and it’s cringy. So, why not partake in this foolishness.

In fact, he was challenged to join. And Vergil, despite not admitting it outloud, loved to be challenged and prove to them how they were such a fool for challenging him.

“Who says I’m not? This is an even more interesting challenge than half of the nonsense you’ve come up with, little brother.”

“Pfft. ‘Nonsense’ he said,” Dante rolled his eyes back. “And yet you took part in it”

“And I won mostly.”

“Because you’re cheating.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Yes, you did. You show off!”

“Guys, enough!” Fay raised her voice, and the two of them turned to her. “Do you want to start now or what?”

“Damn, sorry there. Where were we?” Dante asked. It was then he realised that Fay had already put the bowl in front of them, even unwrapped the cover of the bowl and filled it with hot water.

“Waiting for the noodles to cook… and it should be done in 3 minutes. You see those little packages there?” She gestured to the small sachets that Vergil believed that one of them contained the spicy chili sauce. The other one he didn’t know what it was. “Once you toss the water out, put those things in your bowl. This one is the chilli sauce, and this is the dry garnish. To be honest, I don't even know why I’m telling you all of this. You have had cup noodles before right? This should be the same.”

“We did, thanks for telling us, Captain Obvious.” Dante quipped. And she gave him a pointed glare.

“Don’t worry about that, Fay. Dante’s an idiot. I don't think he can properly microwave his food!” Lady and Trish laughed at the back. And silently, Vergil agreed with them. Dante in the kitchen was equal to a walking disaster.

“Shut up! Why are you two still here? I thought you have a client to meet?”

“We do but it’s later this evening.” Trish answered.

“Plus, who wants to miss out seeing you guys begging for water. Definitely not us.” Lady said, as she pulled out her phone. Vergil noted that her smile was devilious.

“You ladies really thought we couldn’t handle it huh?” Dante sighed dramatically.

“Oh, we know Fay can handle it. But you two? Not a chance.” Trish stated in a matter of fact tone.

“What?! Trish?! How could you lumped me together with Vergil! I can handle my spices way better than Mr Stuck-up-smarty-pants here!”

Vergil’s eyebrow twitched at that. “Such a bold claim, Dante? You think I can’t handle spicy food?”

Dante raised his brow, “Of course, you can’t. You go all sweaty eating Uncle Jan’s Hot Wings, and yours was _mild_.”

Vergil stared at Dante and Dante did too. Sure, he got all sweaty eating those _mild_ hot wings but he still was able to finish it. Hell, he enjoyed that chicken wings despite the heat it packs. The sweetness of the sauce complimented the spiciness of the chicken. It was delicious nonetheless even though he did have to drink up two glasses of milk afterwards. But still, he _survived._

Foolishness, Dante. Did he really think he was that _weak_ to chillies?

The foil lid for the ramen bowl started to raise a bit due to the steam. Vergil took his bowl and stood up, eyes still glared at his brother. “We’ll see about that.” And he went to the sink, tossed out the remaining water and came back to the main lobby. Dante followed suit, he even brought along Fay’s bowl too. And once they had done, the trio collectively tore off the sachets and poured all of its ingredients into the bowl. Fay warned them to not put half of the chilli sauce or that would be considered as cheating, and they both complied. While mixing the ramen with it’s sauce, a spicy aroma hit his senses. It was definitely a strong and hot aroma, and his eyes had already started to water.

This was definitely spicier than Uncle Jan’s Hot Wings.

There’s no turning back now. He was Vergil, the eldest son of Sparda. He had endured a lot of hardships. He had faced through hell, literally and figuratively. This spicy ramen challenge should be easy for him.

There’s no way he would fail.

“Take this.” Fay gave each of them a small box of chocolate and strawberry milk: Chocolate for him and Strawberry for Dante. “For _first-aid_ needs.”

“Where’s yours?” Vergil realised that she was the only one without her own box of milk.

“I don’t drink milk together with eating ramen.” She said while mixing her own bowl with a chopstick. Then she looked at them both, eyes glint with excitement. “Shall we start with the challenge, then?”

* * *

Vergil felt his tongue was burning.

No, not just his tongue- his whole mouth to be exact! His nose was runny and he definitely felt the tears prickling in his eyes. He was breathing heavily as he tried to cease the rapid beating of his heart. Not to mention his throat felt as if it was on fire.

He just took one bite of that hellish ramen, and he felt like shit.

Meanwhile, Dante was slowly eating the noodles while occasionally siping his strawberry milk with his straw. Clearly not really affected by the ramen at all.

“What’s wrong Vergil?” Fay asked. Vergil glared at her, noting the amusement in her eyes as she just asked that question, with such a mocking tone. “Giving up, already?”

Giving up? His hand gripped the chopstick so hard it was a miracle that it didn’t break in half! Mustering all his strength to appear calm, he replied. “Where did you get that idea?”

She hummed and then looked over to his bowl and Dante’s. “You still have a lot of ramen left in your bowl compared to Dante. And you stop eating after your third bite… So it’s logical for me to assume that you have conceded.”

“She’s right, bro.” Dante said in between chewing the ramen. His bangs stuck on his forehead due to the sweats and Vergil could finally see the redness on his cheeks, nose and ears. Dante took a tissue and wiped his nose as he swallowed the ramens. “You’ve never eaten something this hot before so we get it if you want to back down from this.”

“Nonsense.” Vergil spat back. “I was just collecting myself. The spiciness is stronger than I expected but that doesn’t mean I’m not seeing this challenge to the end.” He glanced down at his bowl, and suddenly he felt his throat dry looking at the amount of ramen left on his bowl. This should be nothing for him, he told himself again and again. Then he turned to Fay. He had noticed ever since the challenge had started, she hadn’t touched hers. “You asked that but what about you, Fay? Why haven’t you eaten your ramen yet?”

“Oh me?” She blinked and then she gave him that infuriating smile. “Well, I thought if I start eating together with you guys then I would definitely finish this ramen earlier than any of you. So I’m trying to be fair and give you guys a chance. But from the looks of it, I still can catch up.”

This woman… She was trying to rile him up with that smug grin of hers. She knew what she was doing, and Vergil had to admit that whatever she was doing definitely added fuel to his thirst to win this challenge.

“Fay, you’re too kind to them!” Lady complained. She had been holding up her phone for awhile now… wait did she record all of this? “Just leave them be. They will probably ended up dead before they could even finish that”

“Come on, Lady. Have faith in them. Dante here can still hold his fort. And Vergil… Well he’s hanging in there. But I don't think he’s going to kick the bucket yet, he has a reputation to keep.” Oh, she was definitely doing that on purpose.

“Do you really expect me to lose?” Vergil gritted his teeth, ignoring the fact that his tongue had felt numb

“Maybe… But come on, you’re the Darkslayer. You can’t easily be defeated by _this_ ” She finally dug into her ramen bowl and took a huge bite of it. “Oh, gosh. This is delicious!” She said once she had swallowed them. She didn’t seem to be bothered by the spiciness at all and proceeded to take another bite.

And that was enough to give Vergil the motivation to continue eating the spicy ramen. And so he too took another huge bite of that ramen, determined to prove to that woman that despite the spiciness and the effects it had on his body, he could still win this if he had just focus on the act of chewing the ramen instead of paying attention to the spiciness of the flavour. He was trained to control his pain and channeled that energy into something productive. So this would be easy for him.

Plus, never had Vergil felt the urge to wipe off that smug look on everyone's face in this room, especially on her! She really thought that she could challenge a son of Sparda and defeat him? Foolish, woman.

Such foolishness.

* * *

He was such a fool.

Vergil took another tissue from Fay’s hand, wiping his nose and his whole face for the third time. He was sweating terribly that’s for certain, as if the temperature in this room had increased to the boiling point despite this being the cold season. He didn’t even have to check himself in the mirror to see how terrible he looked: hair disheveled, face red, lips swollen and his eyes filled with tears that would definitely pass off as if he had just stopped crying!

He thought he could do it, that he could finish this faster than any of them. But after he foolishly consumed half of the bowl, the effect started to crash in like a tsunami. It started with his mouth feeling numb,then his hands started to shake and sweaty. He couldn’t count how many times he blew his nose or wiped his forehead. The worst of it all, he started to hiccup.

“Vergil, I think you need to drink your milk” Fay handed the chocolate milk at him which she already put the straw in.

He glanced at her and saw that her face was also red as him but she wasn’t in a terrible state like him. She had finished her bowl about 10 minutes ago, followed by Dante. Meanwhile, he still had quarter of his ramen left. And despite him saying that he would finish it, Vergil had to admit that he couldn’t, in his mental and physical capacity, finish this challenge.

Vergil took the box of chocolate milk from her and started drinking it. At least the milk mellowed down the spicy taste on his taste bud a bit. But, unfortunately his hiccups were still there.

“You should’ve taken it slow, Verge” Dante put a glass of warm water on the table. “You haven’t eaten anything spicy like that since forever. Of course, your body is going to react like this.”

“Shut up.” He said through gritted teeth. He wasn’t sure if he was feeling angry or ashamed. Yes, he had made a fool out of himself in front of everyone in the office, with his uncharacteristic reaction towards the effect of the spicy food on his body. He bet Lady managed to record it all on her phone, and cursed himself for not being able to rid of that phone of hers before they left. She probably would keep that for blackmail later. Damn it!

“It’s my fault, actually. I should have not provoked you like that, Vergil. I’m sorry. I was so caught up in the excitement that I got carried away...” Fay expressed her concern even though she tried to hold her laughter.

“You really are enjoying this, do you?” Even in this state, he still managed to glare at her with such killer intent.

“A bit” She admitted as she let out a chuckle. “I just- I don’t know. I found the whole thing funny. Like, you have all the power in the world and yet you still get defeated over some spicy food. I guess you’re not so powerful after all”

He scowled at her for that statement but it didn’t faze her at all.

“Yeah, bro. What’s the point of eating that damn fruit if it doesn’t give you the immunity towards spicy food” Dante added more salt to the wound.

“I said shut up!” Dante laughed at that. Vergil really felt the need to stab Dante right through his guts but right now he had little energy to spare and his stomach didn’t feel so good.

“Hey, are you sure you are okay?” This time her tone took on a serious note.

“Don’t worry. This is not something that I can’t handle. I’m sure I can manage.” He groaned.

She observed him for a moment, probably accessing his condition before she said: “If you say so, then.” She glanced down at his unfinished ramen. “I don’t think you’re going to finish that, right?”

“No.”

“Then, mind if I eat that?” His head snapped at her as he heard her say that.

“How in the world could you possibly eat this abomination?!” He said, aghast.

“Well, unlike you, I’m not _weak_ to spicy food.” She took the bowl away from him. “And It’s not good to waste food!”

Vergil watched as she casually ate the ramen as if the spiciness didn’t even bother her at all. He really didn’t know what her stomach was made of, and to be honest, he didn’t want to know. In fact, thinking about that ramen made his stomach churned. There was no way he could eat anything spicy for the time being!

He should have not embarked on this challenge in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that Ramen is indeed spicy. I usually eat with eggs and cheese to reduce the spiciness.  
> If you haven't heard or taste the ramen, I highly recommend you to try it. It's tasty tbh. But if you can't handle spicy food at all then do not try it. Please don't.


End file.
